Le professeur et son Highness
by AsamiUsagi
Summary: Claude est professeur de biologie dans le lycée d'Alois. Au début il ne ne peut pas le supporter mais suite à une heure de colle, les choses commencent à changer entre eux.


"Encore une journée de torture" se dit Claude Fautus, une journée de plus à supporter des gamins stupides qui ne comprennent rien, et ne s'intéressent pas une seconde à ce qu'il dit. Si seulement ses recherches étaient reconnues, il pourrait trouver des investisseurs et n'aurait pas à jouer au prof. Il aurait peut-être mieux fait d'accepter les propositions des labos qui souhaitaient l'engager, seulement dans ce cas il n'aurait plus eu de temps à consacrer à ses recherches. Il était persuadé que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. En effet, il avait terminé ses études de biologie cellulaire l'année dernière et avait souhaité poursuivre ses expérimentations mais les subventions faisaient défaut. Il avait tout de même réussi à convaincre le responsable du labo de l'université de le laisser continuer à l'utiliser, mais il fallait tout de même qu'il se trouve un travail. Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé professeur de biologie dans ce lycée de seconde zone.

La plupart des élèves étaient stupides mais ne l'ennuyait pas trop. Sauf un. Alois Trancy. Ce garçon de 17, mais qui faisait 14, qui ne cessait de le provoquer dès qu'il le voyait, que ce soit en cour ou dans les couloirs. Il n'était vraiment agressif mais il ne s'intéressait à rien, surtout pas à ses cours, et prenait plaisir à le montrer à ses professeurs. Claude en avait parlé avec les autres profs, apparemment Alois était arrivé peu de temps avant lui et avait une histoire familiale compliqué, voilà ce qu'on lui avait dit. Ça Claude s'en fichait bien, ce n'était pas une raison pour ne rien faire en classe, ni pour répondre de manière insolente dès qu'on lui faisait une remarque, ni pour affichait constamment cet air d'indifférence. Mais cela ne semblait pas perturber les autres enseignants. C'était à se demander qui était réellement indifférent.

En fait Claude lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce gamin en particulier l'énervé tant. Ce n'était pas comme s'il mettait le bazar en classe, ou qu'il empêchait Claude de travailler. D'ailleurs ce n'était le seul que ses cours n'intéressaient pas, la plupart des autres élèves avaient des notes déplorables et très peu avaient la moyenne. Mais Alois avait le don de se faire remarquer par Claude. Il s'attendait toujours à ce qu'Alois fasse quelque chose de mal, qui nécessiterait l'intervention de Claude. Ou peut-être qu'il espérait qu'il fasse quelque chose ? Non c'était absurde. Claude se fichait complètement de ce gamin stupide et prétentieux, comme de tous les autres d'ailleurs. Il se contentait juste de le tenir à l'œil au cas où. En fait Alois le mettait mal à l'aise sans qu'il puisse dire pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il faisait plus jeune que son âge, ou que son regard renvoyait Claude vers un passé qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Ça aurait été des raisons suffisantes. Mais au fond il s'était qu'il y avait autre chose.

Quoi qu'il en soit aujourd'hui encore Claude observait Alois du coin de l'œil, et c'est là qu'il le vit faire le faux pas qu'il avait tant attendu. Alois était en train de jouer avec une vieille Gameboy des années 90, franchement qui avait encore ce genre de chose de nos jours. Cet idiot croyait pouvoir cacher son jouet sous la table, franchement quelle naïveté, ou peut-être qu'il pensait que Claude s'en figerait. Pourtant si ce dernier se fichait pas mal que ses élèves réussissent leurs examens ou tout simplement comprennent ses cours, il était hors de question qu'ils ne se tiennent pas tranquille pendant ceux-ci. Claude dégageait un air sévère et froid qui faisait que personne n'osait jamais vraiment le contrarié et certainement pas ses élèves, cet air était lui-même accentué par ses lunettes qu'il ne semblait jamais quitter. Pourtant Alois était là en train de faire l'idiot et de l'ignorer complètement. Ce jeune garçon blond ne respectait décidément rien.

« Alois Trancy ! Je peux t'aider ? Je ne te dérange pas trop j'espère ? » Lança Claude d'un ton moqueur et agacé.

Alois releva la tête et vit que tout monde le regardait, il s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac. Il se mit à rougir, ce qui pour une raison inconnue fit très plaisir à Claude. Mais il n'allait pas perdre la face de tout le monde. Il murmura un vague « désolé », et fit comme s'il s'en moquait.

« Je crains fort qu'être désolé ne suffise pas. D'abord je vais confisquer ce jouet, ensuite vous resterez ce soir après les cours pour une heure de colle avec moi. Je dirais à l'administration de prévenir vos parents. »

Alois avait envie de répondre qu'il n'avait pas de parent et que les seules personnes à prévenir étaient sa famille d'accueil qu'il ne connaissait que depuis deux mois, mais il ne voulait pas que les autres le sachent. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on le prenne en pitié ou qu'on fasse de lui la tête de turc de la classe à cause de ça. Et de toute façon l'administration savait à qui transmettre les messages.

« Ok, ça va. »

« Ne fait pas l'insolent. Bon reprenons, page 6 exercice 8. »

Le reste du cours et de la journée se passa sans incidents.


End file.
